The Power of the Devil
by mynamedoesntfit
Summary: Luffy eats the Akuma Akuma no Mi instead of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which allows him to absorb other Devil Fruits' powers. Chaos ensues, greater then ever before. Rated T due to my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, Luffy x Robin, Nami x Zoro, Sanji x Right Hand, and Vivi as one of the Straw Hats would be canon. **

**Rated T, for violence and some language.**

**A/N: So the premise of this story is that Luffy doesn't first eat the Gomu Gomu no Mi, but rather he eats the Akuma Akuma no MI, which allows him to sense Devil Fruit Users and absorb their powers. Someone else has the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Some events will be altered due to his lack of powers in the beginning. This is my first fanfic, and if it gets enough reviews I will do more. Enjoy!**

"Heh heh, well Coby? We're thirsty, so you better give us some of the stuff in here!" The man raises his fist, about to smash open the barrel, when a boy bursts out of it instead.

"Ahhhh!" He accidentally punches two of them, instantly knocking them out. The third, clearly shocked, begins to sputter. Barrel-boy knocks him out as well, before looking to Coby. The little pink-haired cabin boy quivers in fear, clearly shocked.

"Who are you?!"

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he proclaims. "I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!"

"P-pirate King? You can't be serious!" Coby cries out, a bit too loudly.

"I'm hungry." Luffy says, patting his stomach,"You have any food? Meat maybe?"

"Er, right this way sir." Coby gestures towards the pantry.

Luffy munches away whilst Luffy tells Coby of why he was in the barrel, and Coby tells Luffy of his past. "..and thats why I'm here." Luffy chuckles, his mouth half-full of fruit.

"You're a funny one Coby!"

"You're the funny one, bursting out of a barrel!"

"Anyway, where are we?"

"This is Alvida's ship. It's really boring, and she makes us all do chores and if we don't she bonks us on the head with her iron club. She's really fat and ugly, but we're forced to call her beautiful."

"Yosh! Then we'll beat her up!" As these words are uttered by Luffy, some of Alvida's men began to attack.

"It's the barrel monster! Kill it!" They yell, and Luffy with trained precision begins to wipe them out. A particular punch sends one of them flying onto the deck through the ceiling, Luffy following closely behind, before he sights Alvida.

"Oi, who's the fat lady?" He points towards a rather livid Alvida. The crewmen shriek in shock and fear, as she rears her club. It swings down, and the only thing broken is the deck.

"Where did that brat go?!"

"Right here, land whale! I'm not losing to you! I need to find One Piece! The fat bit- I mean Alvida turns around, her face a shade of red unbeknownst to men. Steam almost came off her skin! Meanwhile, Luffy was somehow alive and well, easily capable of dodging her club. "You're too slow!" He sticks his tongue out, in a childish manner. She swings her club once more, destroying even more of her ship, as Luffy jumps up landing on her club and kicking her right in the face, jiggling a good portion.

"So what? I still have my crew! Who is the most beautiful women in the world?!" She yells. Most reply with a feeble, you. Others whisper some other colorful language, but only Coby has yet to respond.

"You're an ugly, fat pig!"

Alvida raises her club in sheer anger, causing Luffy to catapult into the air. He flips mid-air (much to the gasps of the onlookers) before landing a powerful kick right on Alvida's nose, with the sounds of cracking resonating through the air. The boy lands with ease, putting his hand on his straw hat.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a boat."

Luffy and Coby set off, and Luffy asks Coby about the pirate hunter he mentioned while he was talking about his past. "Roronoa Zoro? I heard he's a strong swordsman.. but.."

"Yosh! He's going to be my first nakama!"

"Seriously?!"

~Fin

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to drop a rate or even a review so I know if the readers want more! Sorry it was short, I just felt that since Luffy didn't have a fruit it was kinda boring. If I get enough, the next chapter will be on the fight with Buggy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to clear up some stuff! This chapter will take place after Zoro was recruited. Why? Because I really want to write about Luffy vs Buggy! In addition to that, I'll be writing an extra chapter on how the Akuma Akuma no Mi works. That is all. Well, onwards!**

"I wonder who shot at me? It was interesting though. Shishishi!" Luffy said, rubbing his head in pain as he laughed. The redhead girl looked at him in horror. What kind of willpower and strength does he possess? An idea pops into her head to take care of the three lugheads before her.

"Hey boss! It's funny seeing you here! Well, I'm going to get back to the ship now!" She says, running away causing Luffy to face the three pirates who are steadily approaching him, livid anger clear.

"Give us the map!" One yells, punching Luffy causing his hat to fly off. Luffy's eyes darken, and he quickly takes out the assailant, catching the straw hat.

"You bastard!" They yell in unison, charging the enemy pirate before them. They both slash and slash, but he keeps jumping away, until he kicks one, punching the other, both knocked out in an instant. Readjusting his hat, Luffy looks around for food. The girl who ran away earlier gasps at this sight, as she had climbed up a roof earlier to see if the boy was dead yet.

"You're strong!" She yells down, careful not to anger him and get on his good side. After all, she was weaker than he was and he did just take out three pirates at once. Jumping down, she introduces herself. "I'm Nami, a thief who specializes in thieving from pirates! Want to partner up?"

"Nah." He says walking away like it was nothing.

"At least consider it!" She says, running after him. A huge growl comes from him.

"I forgot.. I'm still hungry.." Luffy says, grasping his stomach.

"Then I'll get you something to eat!" Nami says cheerfully.

"Really?!" Luffy says, eyes sparkling.

"Uh.. sure.."

Meanwhile…

"And how did she get the map of the Grand Line?" A mysterious and rednosed figure asks from the shadows.

"It-it was as clear as day sir! She could've easily seen it!"

"Did you say I have a flashy nose, you bastard?!" He says, shooting his hand out, constricting the member of his crew in front of him. "What awaits those who insult the great me?!"

Gasping for breath, the choking member says,"A f-flashy death sir.." As he clutches his throat.

"Now shut up with your flashy whining you jackass and I'll overlook this little.. mistake." He says, still shielded by the darkness. "Get the map back, and everything will be good, you hear me? After all, who am I?"

"Captain Buggy!" The pirates cry out, the clown like man finally emerging from the darkness of his tent, revealing his large red nose and face paint.

**A/N: Sorry there was no fight yet, but I promise I'll get to it soon! Thank's for reading, and don't forget to give a review, favorite, etc. and enjoy your day! See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So you know, I'm going to be skipping to the Buggy vs. Luffy part now. Let's assume that Luffy still beat Richie and Mohji in one hit, and that Zoro won his fight against Cabaji, etc, etc. Why am I doing this? Well, it would be similar to that last chapter - just a boring rewrite of Luffy without Gomu Gomu powers. Not very fun to write or read, in my opinion. Enough rambling, so here is Chapter 3!**

"Soooo.. Shanks saved your life?"

"That's not the point!" Buggy yells, pointing at the pirate in front of him. "It's all because of him I ate the fruit and now I can't swim and get the treasure! Anyway," he continued, "since I couldn't get underwater treasure, why not get all the treasure on dry land by using my Devil's Fruit powers?!" He detaches his torso from waist, beginning to float up. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take my treasure!"

Buggy begins to charge, but goes straight past Luffy. "Get back here you thief!" He yells as Nami tries to sneakily run with his treasure. She gasps in surprise, and begins to scream as his knife-bearing hands begin to close in.

"He saw me~!" She cries out as she runs, weighed down from the gold.

"You'll never escape the flashy m-" The clown yells, before stopping mid-flight, something clearly bothering him. As the thief looks on, she notices Luffy who ki- KICKED BUGGY RIGHT IN THE FAMILY JEWELS? Luffy has his leg, firmly planted in Buggy's natural treasures, and an awkward silence takes the air. Buggy falls to the ground, still in shock from the clear pain.

"M-my flashy.. my two other noses.. what a flashy bastard.." He mutters, as Luffy turns to him.

'Shishishi! Don't run off yet, we're not done! Oi, Nami, drop the treasure! It wouldn't be fun if Buggy came after you again."

"What?! Drop it all and leave? Are you out of your mind?"

"Your treasures?!" Buggy says, lifting his head up ever so slightly.

"Of course! I'm a thief who steal from pirates! It's mine now!"

"I get it!" Luffy says in the background.

"Those are mine! My treasure!" Buggy screams, "Not yours, mine! I stole them first, flashy bastard!"

"A criminal lecturing a criminal is ridiculous."

"Then ready yourself, Nami! Bara-Bara… FESTIVAL!" At the uttering of these words, Buggy's body turns into disks and then flies towards his torso as he looks back at Straw-Hat. 'If you want to your nakama now, you better do it quick, you flashy rubber man!"

"Damn it! He split into even more pieces!" Luffy says. He looks down, seeing Buggy's feet inconspicuously walking. "What the..?"

"Give me back my treasure!" Buggy screams as he flies towards Nami, his body parts floating around him like a solar system.

"Noooooooooooo~!"

As these events take place, Luffy grabs one of Buggy's feet, and pulls them out of his shoe. Too late to react, Buggy can only watch as he begins to tickle his feet, employing the most painful and excruciating of all torture. He pinches his feet, stretching the skin, as Buggy can't even chase after Nami. She runs away, the precious loot still clutched in her arms. "How much more can you take, huh?" Luffy rhetorically asks, smashing his foot against the ground.

"Stop it, Straw-Hat~!" Buggy pleads in pain.

"The only person who should stop…" Nami begins to heave the bag towards Buggy, and he only sees his treasure bag. "...is you!"

"I don't think so, flashy young lady! You've returned my treasure." His hands grab the treasure bag, refusing to let go.

"Give it back!" Nami says, as she begins to wave it around, to no avail.

"No you! It was mine in the first place, get your hands off!" He says in reply, as they continue to bicker.

As Buggy raises a knife, Luffy's footsteps can be heard. "You forgot about me!" He yells, kicking Buggy in the face. He collides with the bag of gold, which tears open and Buggy takes the full force of Luffy's kick. "And that's from the Mayor!" Luffy says, walking towards the disoriented Buggy. He places his palm on Buggy's forehead, and says,"And now, this is mine!" He then applies pressure, and nothing seems to happen.. until Buggy's body parts instantly reform. Luffy then walks back to Nami, who looks at him oddly.

Disoriented, Buggy looks at Luffy. Realizing how open he is, he begins to put knives back into his hand, and then launched his hand at Luffy. But, something doesn't feel right.. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DEVIL FRUIT POWERS?!"

"Oh, I have them. See?" Luffy aims his arm and fires his fist at Buggy using his own Bara-Bara powers against him.

"Oh, I see. You just stole my po-HOW DID YOU STEAL MY POWERS, FLASHY BASTARD?!" Buggy accusingly points at Luffy.

"I ate the Akuma-Akuma no Mi. That makes me a Devil-Human. Shanks told me that the people who have this fruit are also called The Devil Fruit Emperors. I can sense and absorb Devil Fruits. Shishishi!" Luffy explains, leaving everyone around him in shock. "Anyway Buggy, I'm going to send you off now. See ya! Bara-Bara..."

"Wait, Straw-Hat! Give my powers back!"

"..Bazooka!" With that, both of Luffy's palms shot forward, catapulting Buggy into the sky, his crew left staring. They then begin to run back to the ship, in fear of what would happen if they lingered.

"Oi, Zoro! You okay?" Luffy's hands hover over to Zoro, and pick him up. The swordsman is then carried to the ship that the trio were swimming in as Nami happily drags along her haul of loot. They continue to travel towards the coast, the sunset illuminating their path as the villagers arrive and watch them in awe.

**A/N: Phew! So Luffy finally has a Devil Fruit! This is gonma get interesting! I'll try to keep his moveset the same though, so stay tuned!**


End file.
